


Dance on the Grave

by Branch



Category: Angel Sanctuary
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer gives Alexiel a present. Written for the OTW Online Con <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/otw_onlinecon/718.html">Hodgepodge Challenge</a>, with the prompt: Angel Sanctuary: Alexiel and/or Lucifer, revenge is a dish best served cold.   Total Crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance on the Grave

Alexiel stared. "But _why_…?"

"Revenge is supposed to be served cold, isn’t it?"

She gave Lucifer the look she’d perfected as a teenage boy. "It’s a _metaphor_."

Lucifer’s lips curled for just a moment. "Many humans say that about our entire existence, don’t they? Just because something is a metaphor is no reason for it not to exist." He settled back in his chair, looking very smug for someone without any expression.

Alexiel drove a hand into her hair. "That isn’t the point. The point is… is…" she trailed off, distracted by the thing on the table in front of them. "The point _is_… How did you get the expression so close?"

"I did see him a few times, myself," Lucifer pointed out, and picked up a knife. "So?"

Alexiel planted her elbows on the table and buried her face in her hands, laughing helplessly. "Okay, okay. I can’t believe you actually did this. Um." Her eyes were starting to sparkle. "I’ll have some of the mouth."

Lucifer cut into the ice-cream cake in the shape of the Creator’s head, slicing her out a large section of beard and mouth and laying it rather ceremoniously on her plate. This time, his smile had a bit of Kira’s glint to it. "Happy birthday."

"You are so weird," Alexiel muttered, taking a bite anyway.

She had to admit, it did taste good.

**End**


End file.
